It has been found that the prior art structure of a handrail for a staircase sold on the marketplace is difficult and time-consuming to assemble. As shown in FIG. 14, the prior art structure for a handrail of a staircase mainly includes a handrail 11 and a plurality of supporters 10. The handrail 11 is formed with a plurality of holes 16 at the bottom. The supporter 10 has a vertical tubular member 15 adapted to engage the hole 16 of the handrail 11, a protective flange 14, and a base plate 12 with a plurality of holes 13.
However, it is necessary to drill accurately a plurality of holes 16 in the handrail 11 in advance; otherwise, the holes 16 of the handrail 11 cannot be aligned with the corresponding supporters 15. In addition, the supporter 15 must be welded on the handrail 11 thereby causing much inconvenience in assembly.
FIG. 15 shows the structure of a prior art sash. As illustrated, the sash includes a curved surface 21 at the top, two vertical surfaces 22 and 23 at two sides, and a groove 24 at the bottom. Nevertheless, there is still a relatively large clearance between the sash and the door frame thereby making it impossible to keep the dust from outside.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a handrail for a staircase which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.